DE-OS No. 36 15 343 discloses a multiple-row rolling bearing which provides seals for sealing the spacer. In this arrangement, the spacer is a ring having an L-shaped cross-section, and an axially extending section of the spacer rests on the periphery of the one inner ring part, so that the spacer cannot fall radially downward when there is no shaft or rolling spindle in the openings of the inner ring parts.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the spacer is a relatively complicated component whose end faces cannot be worked with a surface grinder, so that the spacer is expensive to manufacture.